newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
2013
2013 is the team's 52nd season. The Mets for the first time since 1964 will be hosting the all-star game at Citi Field. The Mets had made some major moves in the off-season to improve after another 4th place finish in the NL East. The team's minor league system changed as the Buffalo Bisons parted ways with the Mets as the Mets agreed with the Las Vegas 51s to a 3 year deal from 2013-15 to be their new triple A farm team. On October 25 the Mets claimed Anthony Recker off waivers from the Cubs. The Mets on November 7 agreed to part ways with Jason Bay withh the team buying out the $21 million remaining on his contract and releasing him after a terrible 2012 season and his entire time spent with the team. The coaching staff from last season remained as coaches in their same postions after a terrific way of handling the team. Those from last season were Bob Geren, Tom Goodwin, Tim Teufel, Dave Hudgens, Ricky Bones, Dan Warthen and Dave Racaniello. Uniforms changes took place as the Mets plan to have 6 uniforms counting their home pinstripe, road grey, home white alternate, 2 blue uniforms (Home and Road) and probably the return of the black alternates which were planned to be removed after the '12 season. David Wright signed a big 7 year $138 million contract on November 30 counting his option that was picked up by the team for '13 which included the $16 million in the option. This became the biggest contract in team history. Other moves were non-tendering of Andres Torres, Manny Acosta and Mike Pelfrey which made them free agents on November 30. More moves included signing players Tim Byrdak and Mike Nickeas to minor league deals They also picked up R.A. Dickey's option for this season on October 30 (same for Wright) which had a $5 million dollar worth. On November 14 Dickey won the NL Cy Young Award as he became the first knuckleballer to win the award. He is the third Met to do so since Tom Seaver (1969, 1973 and 1975) and Dwight Gooden (1985). On December 17, The Mets traded Mike Nickeas, Josh Thole and R.A. Dickey to the Toronto Blue Jays for John Buck and prospects Travis D’Arnaud, Noah Syndergaard and Wuilmer Becerra. The next day on December 18 the Mets traded minor league infielder Jefry Marte to the Oakland Athletics for Collin Cowgill. The Mets signed pitchers Shaun Marcum on January 31 to a one year deal worth $4 million, Brandon Lyon to a one year deal on February 7 which became offical on February 8. On March 21 the Mets announced after a spring training game, David Wright was named the 4th captain of the team joining Keith Hernandez, Gary Carter and John Franco. On March 30 the team announced that Johan Santana will miss all of the 2013 season due to the possible re-tear of his anterior capsule that made him miss all of the 2011 season. Others who started the season on the DL were Frank Francisco, Shaun Marcum and Jenrry Mejia. To see all of the Mets off-season moves check the Off-Season. Here are the months of the season April May June July August September Roster at first To see the Mets roster at first click 2013 Mets Roster on April 1, 2013. Current Roster To see the current click 2013 Roster and see the departures here Season Departures Stats *Spring Training 2013 *Extra Inning Game's of 2013 *Mets Opening Day Rosters by the year *Opening Day Season Finale Final Standings of 2013 Season in NL East Category:Years (W-L)